Milk Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Milk Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on April 19, 2019, alongside his Pet, Milk Angel. He has the ability to summon a large shield to defeat Evil Spirits, as well as the ability to occasionally heal himself. Skill Restores Energy with the Healing Milk Mace at given intervals. When Energy is restored a certain number of times, the Divine Milk Shield grants divine flight. During divine flight, Evil Spirits appear and charge towards Milk Cookie. Successfully blocking an Evil Spirit with the Divine Shield will sacrifice a small amount of Energy for Protection Points. Failing to block an Evil Spirit will result in losing a portion of Energy. Level Up for more Protection Points. (Special: If running with Milk Cookie first, the relay Cookie will receive a Milk Shield.) Magic Candy Two Evil Spirits merge into one Greater Evil Spirit. Greater Evil Spirits will charge at Milk Cookie twice. Successful blocks will earn greater points. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Protection Points. Story Everything the light touches, let there be peace! Milk Cookie made a divine oath to protect the world from all evil. When raising up the Healing Milk Mace, a splendid glow soars to the skies and bathes the world in light. The forces of evil flee in terror at the sight of the Divine Milk Shield. Milk Cookie has faced many foes and yet his resolve remains unsullied by corruption and despair. Even on the brink of exhaustion, this selfless and noble protector will cast a blessing of protection for other Cookies first. This devoted herald brings news of courageous heroes and honorable victory. Thunderous applause and roaring cheers, the joy of victory must be celebrated to the fullest. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Darkness be gone! General * My shield gives strength! * There is always hope! * I won't let you insult his honor! * It's all about helping the ones in need! * Grant me courage! * Faith gives strength to all! * Someday, I will be just as strong! * I shall fight the darkness! * My duty is to protect! Tired * Providence for all... Trial Welcome * Have faith! * Running is healthy! * I'll lead the way! Lobby Daily Gift * A gift for you! "Hi!" *You're looking healthy today! *Do you need healing? Like *Blessings be upon you! *My quest is far from over! Talk *Will I ever become as noble a Cookie? *My duty is to protect! *Darkness does not belong here... *Wish I had a vial... Gift * Just what I needed! (Given Blue Bottle) * Feeling healthier already! (Given Calcium Rich Milk) * Thank you. (Neutral) * This must be purified... (Given Black Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Blackberry Cookie: Kindly taught me how to remove any sort of stain! * Dark Choco Cookie: Such strength and honor! * Purple Yam Cookie: No need to get THAT angry! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus lowered from +550000 Protection Points to +280000. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Milk Cookie's design is most likely meant to resemble the general concept of either a Paladin or Cleric class character. * Milk Cookie's Healing Milk Mace has a design similar to the Caduceus, substituting the snakes for a bottle of milk. * Milk Cookie is fairly buff, likely due to the concept that milk will give people who drink it often strong bones. * Milk Cookie's hat resembles what milk looks like while in the middle of splashing. * Though similar, Milk Cookie's Evil Spirits are not the same entity as Wind Archer Cookie's fallen spirits. * Milk Cookie and Purple Yam Cookie are shown throughout the game to be extremely close, potentially being teased at something more a few times via both events and official social media account posts. * Milk Cookie and Purple Yam Cookie both use the same type of weapon, a mace.